Clear Channel Assessment (CCA) is a technique by which devices detect energy on a channel before initiating a transmission, so as to avoid or minimize interference with other transmissions that may be occurring in the channel. For example, there are CCA rules defined in the IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) standard.